


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by koroke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Dream Bubbles, M/M, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koroke/pseuds/koroke
Summary: Karkat meets Dave in some dream bubbles((fan comic))





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I originally dumped this on imgur, but only now realized it's sort of a pain in the ass to read. hopefully this works??  
I think i should have done this earlier haha oh well  
if you have any tag suggestions or suggestions to make formatting easier, let me know please... i'm painfully lacking in the tech department.

reads left -> right

****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks to anyone who read this  
i think i was just really inspired by how much karkat and dave's relationship changed by the end  
i can't really explain the overwhelming urge that comes over me when i get an idea to write a comic  
im simultaneously embarrassed but also want everyone to understand...... davekat... real!


End file.
